


Full House/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover Fan Art

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [53]
Category: Full House (US), Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Board Games, Cats, Episode: s01e16 But Seriously Folks, Episode: s03e14 Misadventures in Babysitting, Episode: s06e12 A Very Tanner Christmas, Episode: s06e23-24 The House Meets the Mouse Parts 1-2, Episode: s08e06 You Pet It You Bought It, Fanart, Flowers, Games, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Photography, Language of Flowers, Manip, Mentor/Protégé, Money, Phone Calls & Telephones, Roses, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 06, Season/Series 08, Sibling Bonding, Song: Buying Time, Song: Like the Rain, Song: The Thunder Rolls, Song: True Friend, Song: We Are Siamese If You Please (The Siamese Cat Song), Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crossover photomanips with the characters of Full House and Yu-Gi-Oh..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Phone Call from the CEO of KaibaCorp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [Thrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thrawn/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Jeff Franklin (also a genius) owns Full House. I own the fanfics and photomanips I cook up from time to time.

Michelle Tanner gets a phone call from none other than Seto Kaiba himself..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. His Little Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba sees Stephanie as the little sister he always wanted, but never got...

Set after the Full House Season 3 episode **Misadventures in Babysitting**. Stephanie is working on her homework and is spotted by Kaiba one afternoon..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	3. Like the Rain

Basically, I was listening to the song Like the Rain by Clint Black, and this popped into my head.. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	4. A Belated Christmas Present

Set after the Season 6 episode **A Very Tanner Christmas**. Michelle gets a belated Christmas present from none other than Kaiba..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	5. Battle of Wills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Kaiba engage in a battle of wills — and a playful one at that..

Set after the Season 8 episode Leap of Faith. Michelle and Kaiba battle playfully with each other; they see it as a contest of sorts to see who is the most willful of the two of them..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	6. Stephanie, Kaiba and Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween is approaching. Kaiba thinks about Stephanie and what she might be dressed up as for the night of “trick or treat”..

Kaiba thinks about Stephanie Tanner around Halloween in October..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


	7. So Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba sees Michelle as “very lovely” rather than “cute” (which is what so many others see when they look at Michelle for the first time)..

When Kaiba looks at Michelle, he sees her as “lovely” instead of “cute”..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course. :)


	8. The Thunder Rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Garth Brooks song of the same name...

As Kaiba listens to The Thunder Rolls by Garth Brooks, he thinks about Stephanie..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated... :)


	9. Michelle and the CEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle meets with Seto Kaiba one day..

While having a business meeting with Danny Tanner one day, Kaiba sees Danny’s youngest daughter Michelle for the first time, and takes a liking to her, especially when he hears about the side of her that knows about working and earning money..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	10. His Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba takes Michelle on as an apprentice of sorts..

Kaiba makes Michelle an offer of being an apprentice when it comes to learning about money..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	11. Good Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Season 1 episode But Seriously, Folks...

Yami notices that Stephanie has good taste despite her young age..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course... :)


	12. Dice Roll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Set during the Season 8 episode You Pet It, You Bought It. Michelle meets Duke Devlin while selling lemonade on a hot autumn day..

While selling lemonade on a hot autumn day, Michelle meets none other than Duke Devlin, the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters (DDM) himself. As he is thirsty, he buys some of her lemonade, gives her a twenty-dollar bill and tells her “Keep the change” while giving her an inscrutable smile of sorts..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	13. More Than Just a Pretty Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU. Kaiba looks at Stephanie, and sees her as more than just a pretty face..

Blond hair that falls down her shoulders as it flows like a golden waterfall.. blue eyes that seem to sparkle and gleam with laughter like the merry tunes from a fiddle..

From Kaiba’s perspective, there was more to Stephanie than just her physical appearance.. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is, of course, very much appreciated, as usual.. :)


	14. A Perfect Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Duke looks at Michelle Tanner, and sees — the potential for an apprentice of sorts, such as a student in playing games that involve dice..

Duke looks at Michelle Tanner, and sees — the potential for an apprentice of sorts, such as a student in playing games that involve dice..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	15. Key to Her Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Season 6 episode The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1)..

Duke notices the tiara on Michelle’s head. When he tells her it looks beautiful on her, she smiles and thanks him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	16. Meow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Michelle, Duke, catlike tread..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song **The Siamese Cat Song** from the 1955 Disney film Lady and the Tramp, as well as the cover version by Hilary and Haylie Duff, too..

Michelle knew that Duke was kind of like a cat; she just didn’t know how much the saying “quiet with a catlike tread” applied to him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	17. Red Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: Michelle, Kaiba, red roses..

Michelle couldn’t help but smile at the bouquet of red roses on the living room table. The card attached to them said “For Michelle Tanner”.. and Kaiba himself smiled as he watched her from afar..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	18. Her Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is a student in all things related to dice and dice games..

Stephanie asks Duke Devlin to teach her how to play games that involve a pair of dice, and he gladly accepts..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	19. A True Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie sees Yami as a true friend..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song True Friend by Miley Cyrus..

 

_You’re a true friend_  
 _You’re here till the end_  
 _You pull me aside_  
 _When something ain’t right_  
 _Talk with me now and into the night_  
 _‘Til it’s alright again_  
 _You’re a true friend_  
~Miley Cyrus, **True Friend**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, as usual..


	20. Mokuba and Stephanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much to the chagrin of DJ (as well as the amusement of Seto), Mokuba and Stephanie have the habit of discussing their respective older siblings in front of them..

Mokuba and Stephanie get together and discuss their respective older siblings: DJ (Stephanie) and Seto (Mokuba). However, they have the nerve (or as Seto would say, the courage) to do it in front of them — and while they’re in the living room, no doubt. Of course, Seto, on the other hand, doesn’t see anything wrong with it; as a matter of fact, he actually finds it amusing.

With that, he tells DJ, “Let my younger brother and your little sister talk about us, if that’s what they want. After all, they’re our siblings; they’re supposed to do things like that. It’s their job.”

DJ eventually realizes that Seto has a point there, and agrees with him; apparently, Seto must have plenty of practice when it comes to dealing with a younger sibling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	21. Buying Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the Clint Black song Buying Time.. :)

Inspired by the song Buying Time by Clint Black. Kaiba meets with Stephanie as her tutor — only, he’s not tutoring her in schoolwork. This time, he makes sure to teach her about Duel Monsters..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
